jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
BX-Kommandodroide
|Preis_alt= |Merkmale=Können ihre Stimmen verändern |Größe=1,91 Meter |Länge= |Durchmesser= |Geschlecht=Maskuline Programmierung |Sensorfarbe=Weiß |Sensoren= |Chassis= |Ausrüstung=*Elektrofernglas *Fernaufklärer |Bewaffnung=*E-5 Blastergewehr *Vibro-Schwert *E-5s Scharfschützen-gewehr *Thermaldetonatoren *BetäubungsstabDefenders of the Republic |Modifikationen= |Gebaut= |Zerstört= |Produktionsort= |Besitzer= |Funktion=*Infiltration *Tarnung *Täuschung |Zugehörigkeit=Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme |Bekannte Individuen= 26, 09, 08, 07, 06 }} Die BX-Kommandodroiden waren weiterentwickelte Kampfdroiden der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, die als Attentäter, Nahkämpfer und Scharfschützen eingesetzt werden konnten. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Droiden der Konföderation arbeiteten die Kommandodroiden in kleinen Gruppen, sodass sie effizienter und gezielter angreifen konnten. Zudem waren sie besser gepanzert als gewöhnliche Kampfdroiden und verfügten über eine Vielzahl an Waffen. Die Kommandodroiden wurden von Baktoid Combat Automata entwickelt und zur Eroberung des Rishi-Außenpostens eingesetzt, um den Angriff auf die Heimatwelt der Klonkrieger zu gewährleisten. Die Konföderation setzte die Droiden auch danach zu Missionen ein, in denen sie nicht mit ihrer Truppenstärke gewinnen konnte. Später gelangten sie auch in den Besitz von Kopfgeldjägern wie Cad Bane, die unabhängig von der Konföderation arbeiteten. Beschreibung links|miniatur|Ein BX-Kommandodroide setzt einen Fernaufklärer ein. Die Gestalt der Kommandodroiden war an dem humanoider Spezies angelehnt. Der Mittelteil der Droiden war dehnbar und trotzdem wie der gesamte Körper gepanzert, damit die Droiden nicht den Halt verloren, wenn sie angeschossen wurden. Daher waren sie auch weit weniger anfällig gegen Beschuss wie B1-Kampfdroiden, lediglich Treffern am Kopf und Explosionen konnten sie nichts entgegensetzen. Die Kommandodroiden verfügten über Speicherbanken voller komplexer Militärtaktiken und strategischer Informationen, um ihre Missionen unbemerkt auszuführen. Zudem waren sie im Gegensatz zu den gewöhnlichen Kampfdroiden der Konföderation mit höherer Intelligenz ausgestattet und konnten unabhängiger handeln, was ihnen sowohl in Schnelligkeit, als auch in Stärke einen erheblichen Vorteil einbrachte. Daher konnten sie sogar Geschütze bedienen. Obwohl sie ihre Stimme verstellen konnten und sowohl Basic als auch Binär beherrschten , hatten sie nur einen begrenzten Wortschatz. Die Kommandodroiden verfügten über eine große Auswahl an Waffen, um ihre unterschiedlichen Missionen erfolgreich auszuführen.The Clone Wars – Die spannendsten Missionen Ihre Hauptwaffe stellte ein E-5-Blaster dar , den sie in Feuergefechten verwendeten. Im Nahkampf setzten sie auf Vibro-Schwerter, das sie an ihrem Rücken befestigen konnten. Ebenso waren sie mit Thermaldetonatoren und Betäubungsstäben ausgerüstet, wobei sie letztere gegen lebende Wesen einsetzten. Zu Einsätzen als Scharfschützen, bei denen sich immer zwei Kommandodroiden als Schütze und Späher zusammenfanden, verfügten sie neben einem Scharfschützengewehr auch über ein Elektrofernglas. Zur Aufklärung waren sie auch mit Fernaufklärern ausgerüstet, mit denen sie selbst hinter den eigenen Linien zurückbleiben konnten, während sie die Lage beobachteten.Scavenger's Guide to Droids Zu dem Spezialwerkzeug für die unterschiedlichen Aufgaben vom Öffnen von Türen bis hin zum Eindringen in fremde Computernetzwerke gehörte auch ein Laserschneider, mit dem die Kommandodroiden verschlossene Türen öffnen konnten. In der Zitadelle nutzten die Kommandodroiden Schilde, mit denen sie feindliche Schüsse abwehren, selbst aber den Blaster durch den Schild halten und das Feuer erwidern konnten. Obwohl sich die Droidenarmee der Konföderation während der Klonkriege vor allem auf ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit verließ, benötigte sie Elitedroiden zum Erfüllen von Zielen, die nicht allein durch Truppenstärke erreicht werden konnten , zumal ihre B1-Kampfdroiden den Klonkriegern meist unterlegen waren. Daher entwickelte man die BX-Kommandodroiden, die in kleineren Gruppen von drei bis sechs Droiden arbeiteten, um so effizient und gezielt angreifen zu können. Mit ihren Speicherbanken konnten sie Missionen übernehmen, in denen es auf Infiltration, Tarnung und Täuschung ankam.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Mit höherer Schnelligkeit und Intelligenz gegenüber den gewöhnlichen Kampfdroiden stellten sie sogar für Jedi und erfahrene Klone eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr dar.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer Durch ihre vielfältige Programmierung konnten sie sowohl als Attentäter, Nahkämpfer und Scharfschützen agieren. Obwohl die Kommandodroiden in Anlehnung an Nicht-Droiden-Truppen von einem Captain angeführt wurden, unterschieden sich der Captain und die normalen Droiden nur in ihrer Farbgebung, nicht in ihrer Programmierung. Geschichte Infiltration der Rishi-Station Der BX-Kommandodroide wurde serienmäßig von Baktoid Combat Automata entwickelt, um Missionen zu bewältigen, welche die Droidenarmee nicht durch ihre Truppenstärke gewinnen konnte. Trotz ihrer geheimen Missionen erfuhr die Republik schon bald von ihrer Existenz und setzten in den Ausbildungsprogrammen auf Kamino Modelle ähnlich der Kommandodroiden ein. rechts|miniatur|BX-Kommandodroiden töten einen Klonkrieger. Als die Separatisten einen Angriff auf die Heimatwelt der Klonkrieger planten, entsandte General Grievous mehrere Kommandodroiden in einem Enterschiff auf den Rishi-Mond, wo die Droiden den Außenposten der Republik ausschalten sollten, damit die Klone keine Hilfe rufen konnten. Getarnt in einem Meteoritenhagel gelangten sie unbemerkt auf den Mond und schalteten zunächst den Deckoffizier mit einem Betäubungsstab aus, bevor sie den Sender der Station sabotierten und in die Station eindrangen. Dort gelang es ihnen, mehrere Soldaten zu töten, doch flohen vier der Klone durch einen Luftschacht. Allerdings hatten die Droiden den Außenposten nun eingenommen und sendeten eine Botschaft an den Cyborg-General Grievous, dass sie weiterhin das Entwarnungssignal übertrugen. Allerdings nahmen bald die beiden Offiziere Rex und Cody Kontakt zur Station auf, da sie eine Inspektion der Station planten. Obwohl die Droiden sie als Klonkrieger verkleidet und mit verstellter Stimme von der Inspektion abzuhalten versuchten, trafen die beiden Klone bald an der Landeplattform der Station ein. Auch dort versuchte der Kommandodroide zur Abreise zu bewegen, doch erhielten die beiden Klone ein Droidenangriffssignal von den überlebenden Klonen, weshalb Rex den Droiden erschoss. Allerdings konnten die Kommandodroide die beiden Klone augenscheinlich töten; sie entkamen jedoch von der Plattform. Wenig später gelangten die Klone durch einen Trick an den Droiden am Eingang vorbei und überraschten die Droiden in der Kommandozentrale, wodurch sie die Basis wieder einnahmen. Da Grievous jedoch Verstärkung schickte, zerstörten die Klone die Station und informierten damit die republikanische Flotte. Im Dienste der Kopfgeldjäger links|miniatur|Ein Kommandodroide regelt die Situation am Senatsgebäude. Später gelangte auch der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane an mehrere Kommandodroiden, die er für seine Zwecke einsetzte. In geheimer Mission – Das Breakout-Team Als er auf Kynachi versuchte, durch einen Trick das Vertrauen des Jedi Nuru Kungarama und seiner Klonkrieger zu bekommen, ließ er vier der Droiden einen Angriff auf die Hasty Harpy ausführen. Obwohl es dem Jedi und seinen Soldaten gelang, die Droiden zu zerstören, stellte sich Bane als durch den Angriff kurzzeitig erblindet und wurde daher von ihnen aufgenommen. Außerdem nutzte während seiner Geiselnahme im Galaktischen Senat zwei Kommandodroiden. Nachdem die Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing mit ihrem Scharfschützengewehr das Feuer auf die Senatswachen eröffnet hatte, welche Bane am Betreten des Senats hindern wollten, gelang es Bane mit den beiden Kommandodroiden, einem Attentäterdroiden und dem Kopfgeldjäger Shahan Alama, die Landeplattform einzunehmen. Als die Plattformkontrolle nach dem Status der Wachen fragte, veränderte ein Droiden seine Stimme und berichtete, dass es sich lediglich um einige Friedensdemonstranten gehandelt hatte. Während die beiden Kommandodroiden die Rüstungen der Senatswachen anzogen und die Leichen wegräumten, setzten die Kopfgeldjäger ihre Mission fort. Der Kopfgeldjäger Sülphurr Cyander besaß ebenfalls sieben Kommandodroiden und ließ sie Cad Bane bewachen, nachdem er ihn gefangen genommen hatte. Bane konnte die Droiden allerdings zerstören, auch wenn die Droiden ihn zur Aufgabe zwingen wollten.Spices and Spies Weitere Verwendung Während der Schlacht um Khorm nutzte Asajj Ventress mehrere Kommandodroiden als Begleitung, als sie den Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto angriff. Obwohl die Droiden sie unter einer Schneedecke begraben konnten, gelang es Fisto und seinen Truppen, die Kommandodroiden zu besiegen. Später befahl Ventress dem Kommandodroiden 17, Sprengsätze in einem Stollen zu versehen, in dem die Khormai gefangen gehalten wurden. Allerdings zerstörte der Klonkrieger Wolffe den Detonator, bevor Ventress ihn aktivieren konnte.The Clone Wars – Schlacht um Khorm Zwei Kommandodroiden bewachten während der Schlacht um Ryloth die Brückenkontrolle der Stadt Lessu. Als die republikanischen Truppen angriffen, wurden die beiden ARF-Truppler Razor und Stak zur Brückenkontrolle geschickt, um sie zu reaktivieren und so den Weg für die restlichen Truppen freizumachen. Es gelang ihnen jedoch, die Droiden zu zerstören, woraufhin die Kommandodroiden eingriffen, die sie jedoch zerstörten, bevor sie sich dem Kampf wieder anschlossen. miniatur|Zwei Kommandodroiden nehmen die Klone auf Saleucami ins Visier. Grievous nutzte vier Kommandodroiden , als er den Jedi-Meister Eeth Koth auf dem Jedi-Kreuzer Steadfast angriff. Die Kommandodroiden konnten die Klone besiegen und Koth am Arm verletzen, wurden letztendlich aber vom Jedi mit der Hilfe eines überlebenden Klonkriegers zerstört. Allerdings stellte Grievous Koth danach im Zweikampf und nahm ihn gefangen. Er brachte ihn an Bord seines Zerstörers ins Saleucami-System, wo er mehrere Kommandodroiden auf der Brücke stationierte. Als eine Flotte der Republik Grievous' Verband angriff, versuchten die Jedi Koth zu befreien, gerieten dabei jedoch in die Falle, als die Kommandodroiden die beiden Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Adi Gallia umstellten, doch konnten die beiden Jedi die Droiden zerstören und Koth befreien. Als Grievous' Schiff zerstört wurde, konnten sich mehrere Kommandodroiden in einer Rettungskapsel auf die Oberfläche Saleucamis retten. Zwei weitere lauerten den verfolgenden Klonkriegern auf und konnten Captain Rex mit einem Scharfschützengewehr schwer verletzen, bevor es seinen Kumpanen gelang, die beiden zu zerstören. Die Droiden in der Kapsel wurden von der jungen Shaeeah Lawquane aktiviert; entfernt von ihrem Kontrollschiff war ihre Energie jedoch eingeschränkt, sodass sie vom Bauern Cut Lawquane und Rex zerstört werden konnten. Mehrere Kommandodroiden sollten die Ionen-Kanone auf dem Planeten Tirahnn zerstören, nachdem sie die Republik eingenommen hatte. Die Klonkrieger bemerkten die Eindringlinge jedoch und zerstörten die Droiden.Galaxy at War Im Verlauf des Krieges sollten die Kommandodroiden mit FEX-M3 Nervengas-Granaten ausgerüstet werden, die ein Jahr zuvor vom Senat verboten worden waren, jedoch eine vernichtende Wirkung bei Klonen zeigten. Es gelang der Einheit von Sergeant Marrt jedoch, die Ladung auf dem Planeten Belgaroth zu zerstören, bevor sie den Planeten verlassen und an die Konföderation geliefert werden konnte.The Clone Wars – Die Geschichte eines Kriegers links|miniatur|Kommandodroiden in der Zitadelle. Die Zitadelle, eine Verhör- und Gefängniseinrichtung der Separatisten, besaß ebenfalls einige speziell ausgerüstete Kommandodroiden mit einer grau-gelben Farbgebung. Als eine Einsatzgruppe der Jedi in das Gefängnis eindrang, ließ der Gefängnisaufseher Osi Sobeck die Droiden gegen die Jedi antreten, die sie allerdings zerstören konnten. Danach drang er mit den Droiden zur Zelle der Offiziere vor, die mit dem Jedi-Meister Even Piell gefangen genommen worden waren, wo sie nur ihre Flucht feststellen konnten. Sobeck ließ den Droiden, der die Flucht gemeldet hatte, exekutieren und ließ die Droiden erneut die Verfolgung aufnehmen, die sie schließlich bis auf die Landeplattform verfolgten. Als sie die Plattform stürmten, wurden sie von einer Granate umgeworfen, woraufhin einer der Kommandodroiden ein Geschütz bemannte und schließlich das Schiff der Jedi zerstörte, auch wenn er dabei selbst zerstört wurde. Die Droiden verfolgten die Gruppe auch weiterhin, wurden allerdings zurückgeschlagen, sodass die Jedi schießlich fliehen konnten. Auch auf Onderon waren Kommandodroiden stationiert: Sie bewachten unter anderem zusammen mit B1-Kampfdroiden und B2-Superkampfdroiden den Powergenerator der Stadt Iziz und den gestürzten König Ramsis Dendup. Die Droiden die Dendup bewachten hatten teilweise gelbe Torsos und Arme. Zudem waren auf der oberen Hälfte ihres Torsos goldene Verzierungen. Trotz der Anstrengungen der Droiden gelang es den Rebellen den Powergenerator zu zerstören und später auch Dendup zu befreien. Als zwei Kommandodroiden zum Ende des Bürgerkrieges den Stützpunkt der Rebellen infiltrieren, gelingt es ihnen zwar alle dort grade anwesenden Rebellen zu töten, aber nicht Dendup wieder gefangen zunehmen. Am Ende beendeten die Separatisten die Besatzung aus dem Grund, dass es wichtigere Planeten zu erobern galt und die Ressourcen der Separatisten nicht weiter an Onderon verschwendet werden sollten, und verließen den Planeten. General Kalani tötete den Separatisten-König Senjay Rash und Dendup wurde wieder König. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Kommandodroiden wurden für die Fernsehserie ''The Clone Wars'' entwickelt und hatten ihr Seriendebüt in der Folge Rekruten. Sie sollten sich klar von den anderen Droiden abheben und für die Klone und Jedi eine wirkliche Gefahr darstellen; auch wenn sie anders als die normalen Kampfdroiden nur kleinen Gruppen auftraten. Dazu passte man ihr Aussehen dem eines Menschen an und gab ihnen die Möglichkeit, eine menschliche Stimme anzunehmen.The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 So gelang es, dass die Kommandodroiden Klonrüstungen tragen konnten.The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars *Die ursprünglichen Konzepte des Droiden sahen vor, den Kopf ähnlich der regulären B1-Kampfdroiden zu gestalten. Schließlich flachte man ihn jedoch ab. *In der Serie werden die Kommandodroiden von Matthew Wood gesprochen, der in der Serie auch die anderen Kampfdroiden und General Grievous spricht. *Der Text, der im Holocron-Archiv des Nintendo-DS-Version des Spiels The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes auftaucht, ist der gleiche, der auch im The Clone Wars Campaign Guide und in Galaxy at War steht. Ebenso ist der Text aus dem Official Episode Guide – Season 1 größtenteils dem Videokommentar zu Rekruten entnommen. *Im Spiel Swamp Station Sweep ist es dem Spieler möglich, nach dem Erreichen des letzten Levels gegen Kommandodroiden anzutreten. *Im Preview zu Star Wars Miniatures Galaxy at War wird der Preis für einen Kommandodroiden-Captain mit 18.800 Credits festgelegt, der Wert eines gewöhnlichen Droiden liegt bei 17.900 Credits. Allerdings betätigen andere Quellen, dass sich der Captain und der gewöhnliche Kommandodroide lediglich durch die Farbgebung des Captains unterscheiden und weder in Technik, Ausstattung oder Programmierung unterscheidet. Quellen * *''In geheimer Mission'' – Das Breakout-Team * *''Defenders of the Republic'' * * *''The Clone Wars'' – Schlacht um Khorm *''The Clone Wars'' – Die Geschichte eines Kriegers *''Spices and Spies'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Clone Wars – Die spannendsten Missionen'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars'' * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:BX-series droid commando es:Droide comando serie BX fi:BX-sarjan droidikommando hu:BX-sorozatú droid kommandós nl:BX-Series Droid Commando pt:Dróide comando série BX ru:Дроид-коммандос серии BX Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Klasse Vier Droiden Kategorie:Kampfdroiden Kategorie:B-Serie Kategorie:Droiden von Baktoid Combat Automata Kategorie:Droiden der Separatisten Kategorie:Legends